Conventionally, the core manufacturing process and the coil manufacturing process for distribution transformers are separate, with the cores and coils being assembled at a later stage. To facilitate this, the cores and coils are produced to a set of standard sizes to simplify manufacturing and to reduce the amount of core tooling required. As a result of this standardization, it is not possible to optimize both the core and coil configurations fully. This leads to increased cost and loss of competitiveness.
Thus, there is a need to provide fully flexible core configurations at similar output speeds to existing wound core technology.